


She's A Killer

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is a little less than welcoming of Braeden when they find her in Derek's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Killer

 

“What the hell is _she_ doing here?” Lydia growled.

The pack was meeting with Derek in his loft when Braeden came out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Staying here. With me,” Derek said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“We can see that, the question is why?” asked Stiles.

“Because we’re together genius. Why else?”

Kira suddenly spoke up “Wait seriously? You’re _together_? And she’s _living_ here?”

“How can you be so stupid Derek? We were okay with you fucking her to get it out of your system, but how can you date her?” asked Scott.

Derek was suddenly furious. “What the hell are you going on about? I can’t believe you’re all acting like this. I’m happy, _she_ makes me happy!”

“She’s a mercenary Derek! She hunts and kills people for money. She even told Scott she’d kill him if the money was good! What makes you think she won’t do that to you in the middle of the night?!” yelled Stiles.

“Have you forgotten that we’ve killed people? For free!” snarled Derek.

“That’s entirely different! We killed those that were a danger to others and ourselves!”

“And she’s only killed people that were a danger to others and herself. She kills if she’s told to, not because it’s one of her hobbies. Don’t talk about her like she’s some monster and we’re all innocent!”

“He’s right you know.” Everyone turned as they heard Braeden speak and come down the stairs.

“I don’t hunt and kill people for the hell of it. I’ve done it for a long time. People do what they have to do to survive.” She came and stood beside Derek, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lydia scoffed. “Those boots aren’t needed for survival. Italian, were they?”

Braeden rolled her eyes. “When no one gives a damn about you, you learn to give a damn about no one. But someone cares again. And I’m not putting a price on that. Although right now, I’d put a fairly low price on all of you.”

Derek pulled her in closer and stared down at everyone. “If you have a problem with her or us, that’s fine. But don’t disrespect her or our relationship. I have put up with a lot of bullshit to make sure you’re all happy. And considering my past, I think I deserve some happiness. We both do.”

The entire pack sighed, realizing they’d judged too quickly.

“Look we’re sorry. I guess we assumed this was just a fling or a one-time occurrence.” Scott frowned as he talked.

“Yeah, we’re sorry we upset you Derek. And sorry we were so harsh Braeden,” said Kira.

“It’s okay,” she mumbled.

“Look, we’re gonna go and let you get back to each other. But if it’s okay with you guys, we’d like to get to know you a little better Braeden.”

Derek looked down at Braeden and smiled. “I think we’d like that too.”

They kept smiling at each other and didn’t even realize the pack was long gone.


End file.
